The Speedsters (Brittney Allen)
by Flamin'.Eaglex16
Summary: Brittney Allen and her father Barry Allen are excited about the particle accelerator being turned on tonight but what they don't know is the ease enjoy while Brittney Allen tells you what happened earlier that same day
1. Chapter 1

_**Me:"Oh,Daddy aren't you excited about the particle accelerator being turned on tonight? I can't wait to see it."  
Barry Allen:"Yeah,I'm flabbergasted,joyful- I feel like a firework!"**_

 **Me and my dad were running to a crime scene,because we were already late for work.I mean not me I don't work there I'm too young to work I'm only 14 years old,but my dad does he works for the C.C.P.D. short for Central City Police Department he's a forensic scientist,my job is being his assistant/helper/secretary we finally got there and met with Joe West my dad's Foster dad,thing is that my dad when he was 11 years of age he saw his mother (my grandma) murdered:Nora Allen and since there was 'no one' there his father (my grandpa):  
Henry Allen got arrested for her murder dad was about to go in the system but Detective Joe West stood up and took my father in.**

 ** _Joe West:"You're late,Bar."  
_** _ **Barry Allen:"Sorry,I forgot to put my alarm clock on 8:30 am."  
Joe West:"What happened here?"**_

 **My dad put on his gloves and started studying the crime scene,he snapped his fingers and I dug for the tools he needed,I hand it to him.**

 ** _Barry Allen:"Thank you,Brittney dearest!"  
_** _ **Me:"You're welcome,daddy sweetest!"**_

 **He smiles at me and I grin at him.**

 ** _Barry Allen:"O.K. so this is what happened a guy in a black Mustang with small monster truck wheels was speeding by and shot the guy leaving him 6 bullet wounds on his chest,3 on his right leg,2 on his left arm,5 on his back and 8 on his head. Basically,he shot him to death and he took the woman with him,I'm guessing all of this was that the guy's girlfriend was walking her guy friend to work and he got jealous he shot the guy,hopped off the car dragged the woman by her arm and into the car where they sped off."_**

 ** _Joe West:"I don't know how you do it."  
_ _Barry Allen:"Do what?"  
_ _Joe West:"The way you predict the crime scenes it amazes me!"  
_ _Barry Allen:"Well,thank you! What can I say? It's my super power."  
_ _Me:"Ha,ha! You mean just like your 'Eagle Eye'."  
_ _Barry Allen:"Why are you giggling? And yes,I do have an eagle eye I can see far distances."  
_ _Me & Joe West in unison:"Sure,you can!"_**

 **After work my Dad and I went to his lab/office in the Central City Police Department,so we can finish up,head home and get ready for the particle accelerator being turned on in S.T.A.R. Labs. It was 6:30 pm,it was dark,very dark me and my Dad were still working he told me to get the spray that would show us the I was reaching for it-** _No way!_ **the particle accelerator has been turned on! They said they were turning it on at 8:30 pm,but I guess they are allowed to start early.I see a lightning.**

 ** _Me:"Daddy-"  
_ _Barry Allen:"What's wrong,Brittney? Forgot where the spray is? It's right over-"  
_ _Me:"Daddy,we gotta get outta here! Now!"  
_**  
 **He looks over his shoulder,his eyes lightning it was getting closer by the minute.**

 ** _Me:"Daddy!"  
_ _Barry Allen:"Brittney!"_**

 **Everything went black.**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything is black, and- wait I hear a voice. A female voice I can't see her,but I can hear her she- she is touching me,my arm she's rubbing it gently with her soft-Wait a minute I know these hands,I've felt them before,they are so familiar. I don't even now but...**

 ** _Me:"Iris? Iris? Is that you?"  
_** _ **Iris West:"Yes! Yes,it is Brittney! You finally woke up after all this ti-"  
**_ ** _Me:"What do you mean?"  
Iris West:"You and your father were both hit by a lightning and been in a comma for 9 months."_**

 **I looked at her with disbelief and shaking my head.**

 ** _Me:"Where's dad?!"_**

 **I started to gasp and tears were starting to pour.**

 _ **Iris West:"No,No,No! It's O.K.! It's O.K.! Don't cry! Don't Cry! He's -"  
Unknown:"Ah... I'm right over here Brit."  
Me:"Oh,Daddy! You're O.K.!"  
Barry Allen:"So are you,sweetheart!"  
Iris West:"Barry! Hold on you guys! Dad! Dad! Barry and Brittney are awake!"**_

 **She ran,out the room and came back in a blink of an eye,pulling her dad (Detective Joe West) towards us he looked amazed and relieved.**

 _ **Joe West:"Barry! Brittney! You guys finally wok up! How was your hibernation?"**  
_

 _ **Barry Allen:"How long have me and Brit. been in a coma?"  
**_ ** _Me,Iris West & Joe West:"9 months."  
Barry Allen:"Whoa! That's a long long long long time!"_**

 **We all laughed.**

 ** _Unknown:"Well,about time you two woke up."_**

 **Me and my dad gasped at the same it be? No, it can't be. Oh,my god! It's- It's Harrison Wells!**

 ** _Me & Barry Allen:"You're Harrison Wells!"  
_ _Harrison Wells:"That's right Mr. & ."  
_** _ **Barry Allen:"Oh,Please call me my daughter Brittney."  
** **Harrison Wells:"O.K. Barry and are very nice names."  
** **Me:" ,um,how did we end up in your fantastic S.T.A.R. Labs?"  
** **Harrison Wells:"Well,That's simple you know that both,you and your father were struck by a lightning and got stuck in a comma for 9 months...well your father was starting not to breathe and Detective West over here was getting worried very worried,so I came in asked him if I could take the both of your to my S.T.A.R. Labs because the doctors in the hospital didn't know what they were dealing**_ **with".** **  
** _ **Barry Allen,Iris West & Me:"Ohhh..."**_

 **Me and my father got off our bed and went straight home but then we turned around because we wanted to talk to and thank him again for saving our life...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED... __**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love my bed it's so cozy and everything. I shiver even though I'm not cold, I hear my dad walking in. He walks right up to my bed.**

 ** _Barry Allen:"Brittney, is time to wake up,you have to go to school."  
Me:"But, Daddy I don't want to go to school.''  
Barry Allen:''Too bad, so sad. Wake up!"_**

 **I grunt and get off my beautiful soft cloud. My Dad is waiting for me downstairs with a big,heavy breakfast my mouth starts to turn into water. I rush by and sit down, only to find my very aggravating, annoying, irritating cousin sitting literally 2.8 inches away from me. Wally West is the creation, master, lord, and creator of ugly and bum. I look at my breakfast, I have three pancakes, with syrup, whipped cream and strawberries on top. I wolf it down, but I'm not full, it's weird, I'm always full. I get up from the table, I pick up my plate and my cup, and I put it inside the sink. I drag myself up the stairs, and into the bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face, and I hit the shower. Get out, go into my room, look at my watch that is currently beeping and it says, it says it's 8:25!** _Oh,shoot,Brittney! You're late, you stupid idiot!_ **I take my gray uniform shirt out off the closet, and slide it down my body, I take my black jeans and pull them up. I put on a different pair of socks, and grab my KD's and I slip them on my feet. I go into my jewelry box and grab my necklace that says my name and I put it on. Pick my heart studs with angel wings, clasp my favorite purple watch and a black rubber band. I grab my backpack and I run out of my room.** _Oops! I forgot my phone!_ **I go back into my place, and I go behind the desk to unplug my space-gray iPhone 6. I have to hide it from my baby cousins. I go down the stairs so fast I almost tripped and fell down the steps. I** **kissed my daddy on the cheek, and I drag my cousin to his bus station. And then I remember my bus is about to leave** _Man, I'm not going to get there any time, soon!_ **I run as fast I can suddenly I'm there in Half-a-second!** _What just happened?!_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
